When Boredom Strikes
by FaithfulWarrior
Summary: Harry Potter was bored. He was also a Gryffindor. And when a Gryffindor and boredom mix…things tend to happen.


_**A/N: This story was written for The Houses Competition. And I only just wrote it last night so…we'll see if it's crap or not. I'm not sure how I feel about it. XD**_

 _ **This is also for PaperMagic, who wanted to see a Gryffindor and Slytherin team up and play a prank on Snape. :)**_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything. All belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros.**

* * *

 **When Boredom Strikes  
by  
FaithfulWarrior**

Harry Potter was bored. He was also a Gryffindor. And when a Gryffindor and boredom mix…things tend to happen. Most people when they're bored say, "Oh, I'll read a book!" or "Oh, I'll play a game!" Not so with Harry Potter. Unfortunately for him, Ron was with Lavender Brown, and Hermione was doing homework. So, Harry was aimlessly roaming the corridors in search of something with which to occupy his time.

However, when Draco Malfoy came around the corner alone, any boredom-induced grogginess was swept away as Harry prepared himself for a surprise attack from Crabbe or Goyle. When none came, and Malfoy seemed like he would simply walk by, Harry was puzzled.

"What are you staring at, Potter?" Malfoy spat.

"Just your ugly face, Malfoy," came Harry's retort.

Draco smirked smugly. "Why don't you tell that to all the girls and see if you survive."

"I just might."

It was obvious that neither of their hearts were truly in their insults.

"Why are wondering the castle then?" Draco asked.

Harry frowned. "I could ask you the same thing, Malfoy."

"Fine. I'll be honest—"

"I don't think that's possible," Harry interjected.

Draco sneered. "I'm bored."

Harry was surprised.

Draco held out his hands in a condescending manner. "Your turn."

Harry looked down sulkily, but admitted nonetheless. "So am I."

Draco then smirked deviously. "I've been looking for a partner in crime."

"Why don't you go dig up your cronies then?"

Draco shook his head. "No. Crabbe and Goyle aren't competent enough for this."

Harry was surprised Malfoy would admit that…especially to him.

Draco scoffed. "Be real, Potter. Everyone knows it anyway."

"Alright, fair enough." He had to be honest, he was curious what Malfoy wanted. "So, what's the 'crime?'"

Malfoy's smirk returned. "How would you like to know a funny secret about Snape?"

Now it was Harry's turn to smirk. "I might." Then he frowned. "But why do you need _my_ help?"

"Simple," Malfoy responded. "you have an invisibility cloak. And I personally would like to see this prank come into play."

How did Malfoy know about that! "I don't know what you're talking abou—"

Draco scoffed. "Come on, Potter. I'm not stupid."

Harry frowned. "That's debatable."

Malfoy frowned back. "Look, Potter. Are we going to set aside our differences for this or no?"

Harry thought about for a moment, then, deciding he really had nothing better to do, agreed.

* * *

"A kitten?!" Harry exclaimed.

"Yup."

The Boy-Who-Lived stared as Malfoy fully took the little thing out of a bag. After a moment, Harry thought he might know where this was going. The kitten was all black, including its eyes.

Draco held out a glass. "This is water mixed with olive oil," he instructed. "Help me rub it on."

The boys proceeded to wipe the greasy mixture all over the poor animal.

"So, what?" Harry began. "Are we going to drop it off at Snape's rooms or something?"

Draco smirked. "Precisely." He sat back and admired their work. "There's a rumour floating around that Snape talks to himself. What better way to find out if they're true than by dropping a Snape-look-alike kitten off in his office. Plus, if he thinks it's cute…"

"That would be hysterical," Harry finished.

Draco smirked, then looked back toward the kitten. It was attempting to lick the oil off of itself. Draco prevented it. "That won't due. I'll keep it from licking itself, you go get the cloak."

"Got it."

After Harry returned, they proceeded to the exit door of the empty classroom they were currently hiding in. Then, after making sure the coast was clear, Harry draped the cloak over them both, and they began their decent into the dungeons.

"Bloody hell," Harry mumbled. "I don't know how the bat lives down here, it's freezing!"

"He doesn't seem to mind—ow!" Draco hissed.

"What?"

"The bloody thing bit me!"

Harry chuckled. "Good. If Snape was a kitten, he'd bite people too."

Draco smirked. "You're right."

Finally, they arrived at Snape's office door. Harry looked at Draco.

"You're sure that he's not here?" he asked.

"Positive," Draco responded. "He's just finishing a class."

Harry's eyes widened. "Let's hurry then! You know how fast the man walks!"

Nodding, Draco opened the door with his free hand. They both let out the breath they were unconsciously holding when the office was empty. However, they soon inhaled again when footsteps were heard echoing down the dungeon steps.

"Hurry up!" Harry mouthed.

With quick yet quiet strides, Draco lunged with the kitten toward the desk and placed the walking grease ball on it. Just as the door swung open, the Slytherin was safely back under the cloak. Harry and Draco both back-peddled slowly to get out of the dour man's way. Thankfully, he showed no signs of having seen them.

The two boys watched as the Potions Master searched for something among the papers strewn about his desk.

"Where did I put that?" he mumbled.

Score one for the boys.

The kitten's head tilted back and forth as it observed his movements, still going unnoticed by the professor. I suppose it was tired of the silence, so it meowed…loudly.

Harry and Draco had never seen Snape so surprised…he had even yelped.

"What in the name of—"

They struggled to contain laughter as the Potions Master turned to probably murder whatever student had dared to scare him, when he saw what the noise had come from. What was _that_ doing in his office? He turned and scoured the room for movement…but there was no one.

What the man did next surprised both boys. He made his way around the desk and sat down. Hunching forward somewhat, Snape observed as it hopped over to him adorably, then sat itself down.

"You are a cute little thing," he would grant it that. "But what on Earth happened to your fur?" He reached out and touched it, then smelled his fingers. "Is that…olive oil?" Suddenly it struck him. He reached up thoughtfully and took a strand of his hair between his fingers. "It really is bad, isn't it kitty?"

The kitten tilted its head at the man, while Harry and Draco were trying desperately not to laugh.

Snape sighed. "I don't understand why every joke comes and goes in this school, but all of them about me never do."

He absently stroked the kitten's greasy back, causing it to purr.

"I have tried…but it's a lost cause. My hair cannot be helped." He frowned. "I wonder—"

Nip.

"Ouch, that hurt."

The kitten almost looked like it was smiling obliviously.

"Ah, you think you're so cute you can get away with that?"

"Meow!"

Snape frowned at it for a second, wondering what to do. Then an idea struck him.

He picked up the kitten by the nape. "Come on."

Then the Potions Master made his way to the Gryffindor common room, while Harry and Draco followed close behind.

Harry stared openmouthed at Draco. "He knows our password?! That is extremely disturbing."

Draco smirked. "Yup. And now, so do I."

Harry frowned. "Yeah, well don't get used to it. I'll be changing that as soon as this is over."

The boys followed their professor into the room. It was lunchtime, so there were no students out and about. Snape entered the boy's dorm and walked up to the bed with the initials HP on it. He then unceremoniously plopped the greasy kitten on the bed.

"Be a good kitten and bite him for me," Snape instructed with a smirk.

Then he stalked out of the room without a backward glance. After they deemed it safe, Harry and Draco removed the cloak.

Harry turned on Draco. "How is it that you came up with this whole thing, and I'm the one that gets a greasy kitten rolling all over my bed?"

"Well, Snape would never suspect that I did it, of course," he answered smugly.

"I could change that you know," Harry countered.

Draco raised his brow. "Do you really think he'd believe you?"

Harry huffed. "You're right."

"Well, we did accomplish something," Draco said.

"What?"

"We now know that Snape doesn't disembowel unsuspecting kittens for potions ingredients like that stupid first-year said the other day."

Harry frowned. Although that particular first-year wasn't very bright…he was also a Gryffindor.

"And," Draco continued before Harry could cut him off and go on about something chivalrous. "We now know that Snape not only talks to himself, but he also talks to kittens."

"Well done." The deep baritone coming from behind them made the boys freeze. "If you only perused knowledge as much as pranks you would be as smart as Merlin himself."

The boys turned after the sarcastic comment, and beheld their Potions Professor looking quite irate indeed.

He frowned. "Draco, I expect better from you. And I'm especially disappointed that neither of you are competent enough to check the hallways before you divulge your 'secret plans' so loudly."

Draco bowed his head while Harry only raised it.

"We're sorry, Professor," Draco began. "We just…thought that you might be lonely down in the dungeons…so we thought you'd like a kitten."

Snape smiled mockingly. "Did you? How kind." Then he scowled at the both of them. "Fifty points from each of your houses, and detention. Right. Now."

The boys barely refrained from sighing and skulked to the door. However, Snape blocked their way.

"Not so fast," he sneered. "You will start by washing that kitten."

"Yes, sir." They said in unison.

As Harry picked up the kitten and they made their way to the washroom, Harry whispered, "You know, I almost felt a little sorry for the git when he was going on about the jokes...but now—ouch!"

Harry hissed at the wound on his finger.

"Meow!" the kitten squeaked happily.

Draco shook his head. "There is something wrong with that kitten."

 **The End**

* * *

 ** _A/N: There you have it! Thank you so much for reading! Reviews are always appreciated!  
If you're reading, PaperMagic, I hope you liked it! :)_**

 **FW**


End file.
